


Foxey’s Xmen Fanart

by Doctor_RainbowFoxey



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey
Summary: My worksafe fanart contains a lot of Cyclops.





	Foxey’s Xmen Fanart

Other glasses Scott Summers could have worn.

Option 1:

Scott:

Option 2:

Scott:

Option 3:

Scott:

  
  


Option 4 Retro Shorts 1:

Scott:

Team Scott 

AU Scott Concept 


End file.
